prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezria
Ezria is the couple name of Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery. Season 1 In "Pilot", Ezra meets Aria at a bar. The two start talking about college and music, hitting it off right away. When Ezra mentions that he's come to Rosewood to teach high school English, Aria lies a little and makes herself out to be a little bit older. They go to the bar's bathroom and start to make out. The next day, they are both shocked to find that Ezra is Aria's English teacher. When they get a chance to speak privately, Ezra expresses that he felt Aria was dishonest in her self description, but Aria clarifies that she chose her words carefully. He tries to stop their relationship, but finds it too hard to stay away. He tries to persuade Aria from transferring out of his English class, but she doesn't change her decision, though her request is denied by the school. Aria is so irresistible to him, and the feeling is mutual. They get together multiple times in the secrecy of Ezra's apartment. In "Can You Hear Me Now?" the tension is evident in the classroom, when Mr. Fitz defends Aria's opinion related to the assigned reading to a student (Sperling) who disagrees with Aria, unprofessionally accusing him of not having read the book. Later Aria calls Ezra out on such unacceptable behavior, and the two agree to be more careful about their feelings in public. In "Reality Bites Me," Ezra invites Aria to a poetry reading, where he will be showing off his work. There, Aria meets Artie, who can tell that she is there to support Ezra, and Aria admits that she is his student. After his piece, Ezra is surprised to find that his old college friend Artie in attendance. Artie is quick to pick up on Aria and Ezra’s scandalous relationship, warning Ezra that it could bring him more harm than good down the line. Later, Ezra takes Artie's comments to heart; he mocks Aria that she will find out what college guys are like when she gets to college after she asks if all college guys are like Artie. They make up, but when Aria leaves her phone at Ezra’s overnight, he intercepts a message from "A" "A" in an attempt to stop the buzzing noise – and, assuming it’s a friend of Aria’s she’s confided in about their affair, quickly puts a stop to their relationship indefinitely. In "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again," under the guise of asking him to "look over her assignment," Aria confronts Ezra with two tickets to a gallery in Philadelphia. "A" intercepts the information and tries to get Hanna to get Ella attend the event and find out about Aria's relationship. When Aria goes to Ezra's apartment, decked in heels and a red dress ready for their date, Ezra rolls by in a limo, and the two spend a romantic outing in Philadelphia, not bothering to conceal their kisses and hand holding in public. Ezra breaks up with Aria after seeing a text from "A" revealing her knowledge of their relationship. Ezra had looked at the phone after Aria left it at his place, and it was buzzing distractingly. He worried that her parents might be desperately trying to contact her, so looked to see the incriminating text from "A." Ezra does not believe Aria that she never told anyone about their relationship and that "A" is not her friend, only someone messing with her. He breaks up with her due to his belief in her supposed immaturity. After Ezra leaves, Aria goes on a double date with Noel Kahn. After Ezra returns, she is caught in the middle of an intimate guitar session with Noel, which turns icy upon Ezra's arrival. There, she argues with him about his return. But, later she ignores all feelings she has for Noel and returns to Ezra. They rekindle their relationship, ironically, after Aria receives a message from "A." "A" instructs Aria to read a passage authored by Ezra in a book, prompting Aria to fall in love with Ezra all over again, admiring his writing. Her arguments that his behavior is hypocritical given the contents of this passage convince him to retry as well. Then, Ezra freaks out, as he always does when there's a chance of getting caught, when a mysterious person writes "I see you" on his car window. This mysterious person is assumed to be Noel. Ezra is continuously threatened by Noel, who says that unless his grades are raised, he will expose Ezra. A few episodes later, Ezra is hooked up with Simone, Aria's ex-babysitter. They were put together by Ella Montgomery, Aria's mom, who asks Aria if "Mr. Fitz" is single. Aria, of course, must comply. Aria is unhappy, and later at a school dance is furious with Simone. She approaches Ezra and demands to talk to him, only to be saved by Spencer, who asks Mr. Fitz for a dance. Outside, in the parking lot, Aria says that Ezra is better off with Simone, who is smart, pretty, and accomplished, and sheds a tear. Ezra replies, saying that he is in love with someone already, meaning Aria. He moves in to kiss her, but backs up, knowing that anybody could see them in the school parking lot. In "The Badass Seed", Aria volunteers to be Ezra's stage manager, as he is the faculty organizer for the school play, "The Bad Seed." Aria makes the move in order to spend much time with her English teacher. However, students participating in the play become suspicious of their relationship, when Aria lets slip "Ezra," instead of the proper "Mr. Fitz." This makes Ezra understandably edgy about their relationship. In that same episode, Ezra goes for drinks with Byron. There Byron mentions that Aria is already "applying to colleges in California," leading him to doubt their future. Aria later explains that it was only one college, and in Ezra's favorite city in California; she expects them to have a future, while Ezra is not as certain. In "Monsters in the End", Aria finds out that Ezra has an ex-fiancée named Jackie Molina, having seen a picture of the two embracing, with Jackie wearing a diamond ring. . Ezra explains to Aria that he loves her, and nothing is going on between him and Jackie anymore, though he admits that he would be married to Jackie, had she not broken off their relationship. At the end of the episode, we see Officer Garret standing outside Ezra's door, probably seeing Aria exiting his apartment. The episode then ends by Garret saying "I'd like to talk to you about one of your students." We then see an unknown person take the spare key to his house from under his welcome mat. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls", Ezra text Aria 10 text messages saying that a cop was at his house and he needs to talk to her. Aria eagerly rushes to school and Ezra says he turned in his resignation. Aria gets so worried but then Ezra says 'Hollis offered me the job" Aria then punches Ezra because she thought they got caught. Ezra explains that Garret was there to ask about Spencer, the trophy, and props. Ezra explains that he will not be her teacher anymore and that they can go out in public. Aria's dad, Byron Montgomery has a faculty mixer at his house, and Ezra explains that he will attend. Aria then teases him about being a professor and says "I'll show you my room," a promise she makes good on. At the mixer, Aria answers the door to face no other than Ezra's ex fiancée, Jackie Molina, who explains that she works at Hollis. Aria then goes up to her room mad about the situation. Ezra and Jackie see each other, and Jackie gives Ezra a smile. Ezra goes off to find Aria, and Aria says that shes mad because she can't help but think that Ezra still has feelings for Jackie. Ezra says that he didn't know she would be there and says she was a T.A then. Aria explains that up until then, he was the only guy who didn't lie to her. She then leaves Ezra just standing there. Season 2 In "It's Alive," after the Pretty Little Liars return to school after the Ian-church bell incident, Ezra beckons Aria to speak privately in the classroom, but Aria is uncommunicative. Ezra tries to apologize about Jackie, but Aria is mostly unresponsive and leaves their relationship status in the air. That day after school, Aria does decide to make an appearance at Ezra’s place. There, shirtless Ezra assures Aria he believes her story. He offers his support to Aria. Aria is curious to hear more Jackie details, and Ezra assures her that he is totally focused on Aria. Just when they seemed to have patched things up somewhat, Aria receives a text, containing a picture of Ezra’s desk in his apartment. A claims something is missing...Aria instinctively looks under the doormat to find Ezra’s key gone...Will she let him know he needs to change his locks? In "The Goodbye Look," at school, Aria is cold towards Ezra when he attempts to be friendly. She accuses him of not letting her know about his last day on the job being Friday, but he shoots back that she is unresponsive anyway. She finally consents to meeting Ezra in his apartment the next day to sort out the complicated details of their relationship. Later, Aria gets a call from Ezra, while waiting for him in his apartment, as per their agreement. Ezra is stuck in a meeting with his new employers at Hollis College, surprised by how the long the meeting has gone. Aria is frustrated, thinking that this should have been anticipated, but she agrees to wait for Ezra in his apartment a while longer until he comes home. After getting off the phone, Aria pulls out Ezra's bachelor certificate from her knapsack and replaces it on his desk. Growing more and more impatient, Aria starts pacing Ezra's apartment trying to busy herself while she waits. She receives a text from him asking her to wait, and she rolls her eyes. After pacing restlessly for a while longer, she pens a letter to him explaining that she has decided that she just can’t make their relationship work. She leaves it perched in the typewriter's output and finally leaves his empty apartment. The next day in English class, Ezra uses his last moments with the Rosewood High students to give a parting speech. It is given to the whole class, but the innuendo is clearly intended for Aria alone, telling how much he has been impacted by his experience. (The other Pretty Little Liars' no doubt pick up on the innuendo as well as Aria.) After class, Aria does not approach Ezra right away, but silently broods over his words, remaining in school, while everyone else leaves. Suddenly, overcome with regret for letting him go, she rushes into his classroom, only to see it empty. She then catches sight of Ezra outside the window, leaning against his car against the twilight. She chases him down, running to embrace him, and the two kiss passionately after she murmurs his name. In "My Name Is Trouble," Aria enrolls in an extension course at the college where Ezra works. While on campus, Aria and Ezra revel that they can outwardly show their affection for each in public. (Although doesn't Byron work on campus at Hollis College too?) The two lovers share a kiss, not realizing that a stunned Jackie is ogling in the distance. In "The Devil You Know," Aria visits Ezra at Hollis. She sits perched on Ezra's desk, cluing him in on the details of discovering Ian's body. They are sharing an intimate moment, which is silently noticed by Jackie, who purposely barges into the office to break up their tete-a-tete. Ezra awkwardly introduces Aria as a former student, rather than a friend, and Aria feels that introduction forces her to call him Mr. Fitz. Jackie is patronizing and calls Ezra by a nickname, probably to make Aria jealous. Later in the church during Ian's funeral service, Ezra shows up; when questioned about his attendance by Ella and Byron Montgomery, Ezra is at first forthcoming, admitting Aria invited him. However, he explains that it was to support his former students, not to support Aria. Aria is rebuffed, especially when her father acknowledges the gesture towards the "kids." Later in the cemetery, Ezra refuses to publicly give Aria a comforting hug, adding insult to injury. In Surface Tension, Byron gets the idea to invite Ezra and a plus one to their family dinner. Alarmed Aria goes to Hollis to see Ezra; there she tries to talk him out of accepting her father's dinner invitation, but he has already accepted and feels inclined to go. He persuades her that it will finally be their opportunity to warm Ella and Byron up to the Aria and Ezra interacting in a way other than as teacher and student. Aria reluctantly agrees. At dinner, Ezra comes over bringing flowers and scotch. Jason brings a similar gesture, and Aria's two suitors meet for the first time. Later, when Officer Barry shows up to make the anouncement of Mike's arrest, Jason and Aria exchange knowing looks, at which Ezra raises an eyebrow. Byron and Ella leave to pick him up, along with the couple, who cannot wait to return to their newborn, leaving Ezra, Jason, and Aria alone in the house. The two guys help Aria put the serving plates away. In the kitchen, Ezra questions Aria about Jason, asking who he is. She answers that he is Ali's brother, to which Ezra responds that he knows, clearly expecting a more specific answer. Aria goes back out to the living room, where Jason is sitting, under the guise of wanting to offer his coffee. But Ezra isn't oblivious to the fact that the two are whispering privately and starts to have suspicions. The two men even have a stare-down after Aria asks both of them to leave. In Save the Date, Ezra pops in on Aria working in the Hollis College pottery studio. He puts his arms around and tries to woo her, but she asks him to wait until later. He mentions that she flew past his apartment without stopping this morning - have her interests shifted? He asks, "how are things at home?" He tries to explain Mike's behavior by suggesting that Mike's friends put him up to it, but Aria informs him that he's broken into his own friends' houses too. She mentions him trying to break into Jason's place, and it dawns on Ezra that that was why she and Jason were privately whispering to each other at the failed dinner party. Aria just nods and picks up her finished piece and sets it on the shelf of pottery awaiting the kiln. Ezra picks up Jenna's candle holder and compliments it; Aria lets him know who its artist is. Ezra asks why Aria hadn't confided in him about Mike, and she replies because it was embarrassing. He reassures her not to feel that way around him, because he's understanding. He invites her over for later that day, and she accepts the offer, telling him she'll call him. During their conversation up until this point, Aria's voice has been very subdued. Ezra is about to leave, but turns quickly on his heels and asks if Jason is a threat to him. Aria gives a little laugh and denies it. When he leaves, she doesn't bother to turn her head to watch him go. Later in the hospital, Ezra stops by after Aria did not call him. In the waiting room, Ezra and Aria talk. He invites Aria over, but before she responds, she gets a call from Jason. Instead of picking up, she ignores it and tells Ezra that it is her dad. She tells him that she has to get home, then kisses him goodnight. The lyrics "breaking your heart" play in the background. In Picture This, after having conflicting sex dreams about herself with Ezra and ''Jason, Aria saunters into Ezra’s office, trying to fix her relationship and wash away her insecurities. She removes her some layers until her bra and black lace is revealed. She props a chair in front of the door, then starts to kiss Ezra passionately. He mumbles something about class in fifteen minutes, so Aria decides to make the best of the time they have to wrap her legs around him, and Ezra surrenders. Later, Aria is waiting for Ezra in his office with vending machine food. Ezra suspects something up, but Aria admits nothing. Threats to Ezria *'"A"' - "A" threatens to spill after Aria kisses Ezra in the rain. *'Noel Kahn' - Noel threatens to go to the principle until "A" intercedes for some mysterious reason. *'Jackie Molina'- Case of the X might be jealous and trying to regain Ezra's attention. *[[Jason DiLaurentis |'Jason DiLaurentis ''']] - Aria had two sex dreams about him, and Jason even kissed her, but Aria backed off, admitting she has a "boyfriend." Will he stop flirting with her now that he knows he has competition? Notes In "Picture This," during one of Aria's Ezria sex dreams, Ezra murmurs something about waiting be worth the while, suggesting that Aria and Ezra have never had sex up until this point. Executive Producer Marlene King has said that this point was intentionally left vague at first, but would be made clear at some point in Season 2. Photo Gallery Ezria kiss.jpg PLL101-00175.jpg Ezra's apartment.jpg Ezra's apt.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Montgomery Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Rosewood High School teachers Category:Sequence of Events Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Characters Category:TV show character